pokeedfandomcom-20200215-history
Eddy
Eddy is the self-appointed leader of the Eds and one of the main protanganists of Poke Ed. However, Eddy is an anti-hero and a villianous protanganist in most cases. An ill-tempered, greedy con artist, he goes to great lengths to scam the other kids out of their money, even at the expense of his friends' credibility. His efforts are all in the pursuit of jawbreakers, which he loves as much as he does money. He is very sensitive about his lack of height, suggesting that he may have a Napoleon complex. Eddy detests school, and more than once has tried to escape. His report card not only has straight F's but also has a teacher's comment page filling up the whole back. One comment claims that he is a megalomaniac, unlike with Ed this is more than likely that this is true because of the no effort on his part, rather than a lack of intelligence considering his ability to think up scams. After the events of BPS though, Eddy had a complete change of heart, and after suffering a beat down at the hands of his older brother, he seemingly changed for the better and starter to become a much more likeable person. Eddy has a competitive streak with Kevin now with Pokemon, having a heated rivalry with him. He so far has the strongest Pokemon out of the three Eds. He may have a selfish atitude, but he seems to care alot about his Pokemon as seen in "Bulbasaur's Mysterious Past". Eddy seems to use his Pokemon to travel faster, leaving Ed and Double-D behind to catch up, much to Double-D's displeasure over the fact that he leave his friends over getting a gym badge faster. Eddy participated in the Peach Creek Battle Royale and lost to Ed during the semifinals. He now has eight of the Kanto gym badges and is currently in the Indiago Plateau, although he was at Peach Creek during the events of the movie. Eddy's Pokemon (All five regions) Eddy's Pokemon are the most powerful and diverse so far out of the Eds during his adventures in the Kanto Region, Eddy will usually judge a Pokemon on muscle and looks before actually attempting to catch it, however he might catch a Pokemon, usually to either strong power or amazing speed and accuracy. Here are Eddy's Pokemon.. 'Kanto Pokemon' 210px-003Venusaur.png|Eddy's Venusaur 220px-065Alakazam.png|Eddy's Alakazam 220px-112Rhydon.png|Eddy's Rhydon 200px-467Magmortar.png|Eddy's Magmortar 200px-466Electivire.png|Eddy's Electivire 149Dragonite.png|Eddy's Dragonite infernape.jpg|Eddy's infernape|link=firechimp Johto Pokemon Cyndaquil.jpg|Eddy's Cyndaquil|link=Eddy's Cyndaquil 190px-163Hoothoot.png|Eddy's Hoothoot 170px-215Sneasel.png|Eddy's Sneasel (Hazel) Espeon.JPG|Eddy's Espeon Scizor.JPG|Eddy's Scizor Hoenn Pokemon (Spoilers) 180px-258Mudkip.png|Eddy's Mudkip 180px-263Zigzagoon.png|Eddy's Zigzagoon Pokemon He Used to Have 220px-018Pidgeot.png|Eddy's Pidgeot (Released) Trivia *Despite being the main protagonist of Poke Ed's, his team is very similar to that of Gary/Blue from the anime/games and even somewhat that of Paul, both of which were antagonistic rivals. Venusaur, Pidgeot, Alakazam and Rhydon can be on Blue's team in the games, while Gary's used a Magmar in the anime and currently has an Electivire on him, the evolution of Electabuzz. Blue/Green (the manga counterpart of Gary) also has a Pidgeot, Alakazam and Rhydon (now Rhyperior) with him, although Pidgeot and Alakazam tend to stay at the Viridian gym while only Rhyperior travels with him. Paul has also used both a Magmar and Electzbuzz on his main team, before they evolved into Magmortar and Electivire. *Eddy is the first character to have obtained a fourth generation Pokemon, in this case, a Magmortar. *It was revealed in a response to Neo H.B.B. Sam's question that Paoace12 said that all of Eddy's current Pokemon are men. *Eddy was the first character to release a Pokemon, in this case, his Pidgeot. *Eddy is the last Main Character to have a female Pokemon. *Eddy is the first character to have two theme songs. Category:Main Characters